The present invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 200173 which was filed in the U.S. Patent and Trademark office on Aug. 31, 1988.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Patent No's: 3,185,479; 3,711,096; 4,752,076; and, 4,045,027 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse apparatus for launching and catching diverse objects.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the general purpose for which they have been specifically designed, with the exception of the '096 patent, all of the above cited prior art patents are designed specifically to launch, catch and/or redirect the flight of a spherical member such as a ball or the like.
With regard to the '096 patent this invention was designed to be used in conjunction with non-spherical member having a reduced diameter intermediate portion that is intended to be grasped in a scissors like movement of the pivoted capture arms of the device.
In light of the foregoing state of the art in this field of technology and given the widespread popularity of aerodynamic discs such as FRISBEE and the like; it comes as somewhat of a surprise that to date no one has developed a launching and catching apparatus that is specifically designed to be employed in conjunction with an aerodynamic disc or similar object.